Fortitude
by MandySg1
Summary: This was written for a LJ Sam Carter Ficathon, and deals with the first mission for Sam after her encounter with Jolinar.


**Title:** Fortitude

**Rating:** PG for some violence and mild language Spoilers: Any thing up to S2's ITLOD

**Summary**: This is the first mission for Sam after her encounter with Jolinar **AN:** This was written for a LJ Sam Carter Ficathon, the only real rule was there was to be no ship, other than friendship. I would like to thank Deejay 435 for stepping in at the last minute to beta for me.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors And anyone else who now owns the series.

**Fortitude**

Jack was just finishing tying his boots when Daniel entered the locker room. "Hey Daniel you better put a move on it, we're due to head out in fifteen minutes."

"Yea, I know Jack I'll be ready," Daniel said as he opened his locker door. "Um Jack, do you really think Sam is ready for this?"

"Look Daniel, the Doc cleared her for duty, and as far as I'm concerned that means she's ready for duty." As he spoke, Jack got up and headed for the door.

"Yea, but after everything she went through with this whole Jolinar mess…I just think that maybe she just needs more time to adjust."

"Daniel sometimes the best thing for you is to get back on the horse, and I'm not going to show her any doubts that she can't get back on that horse, and I don't want you doing it either; is that clear Daniel?"

"Yea Jack, it's clear." Daniel felt guilty for showing doubts in Sam's abilities. He remembered what she went through after Jolinar died and wasn't sure she would ever get through that depression. He just thanked God that the love of a child could do so much for her; after Cassie's visits, Sam began to pull herself out of that deep dark place in which she had fallen.

**oOo**

Jack was becoming more impatient as he waited for Daniel to show up, Teal'c and Sam were already there; Teal'c just stood still holding his staff weapon the picture of patience, while Sam fiddled with her backpack and let out a sigh. Jack knew that Daniel had a point about Sam, but Jack was not going to bring it up, she had the right to prove that she was all right and ready and he wasn't going to take that away from her. He had already decided to keep a close eye on her even before Daniel's little talk in the locker room.

"Sorry I'm late," Daniel apologized, as he rushed into the gate room trying to put his backpack on.

"Well it's nice of you to show up," Jack snapped in irritation as Sam helped Daniel with his pack. Jack looked up to General Hammond in the control room. "SG1 ready and all accounted for, Sir."

All the members waited as the gate was dialled, shielding their eyes as the event horizon formed. "SG1 you have a go," Hammond announced from the control room.

"Yes Sir," Jack said as he saluted Hammond, "SG1 head out," Jack ordered as he led the way through the gate.

Jack emerged first, his gun at the ready as he scanned the area; followed by Sam and Daniel with Teal'c bringing up the rear. All three soldiers visually checked the area for any signs of trouble.

"Looks all clear," Jack informed the others, but still keeping an eye out for trouble.

"All clear on this side too Sir," Sam kept her weapon at the ready, not lowering it until getting confirmation from O'Neill.

"Indeed, the area does seem to be clear O'Neill," Teal'c confirmed.

"Good, okay so Daniel which way?"

Daniel shook his head in exasperation, "Well Jack, if you read the report you'd know that there is a village approximately ten miles to the east."

"Couldn't be any closer could it, okay then lets head out," Jack took point and started their long journey.

**oOo**

"Wow look at these," Daniel stood looking in awe of the totem like statue they came upon half way through their journey.

"Hmm, interesting, ever seen anything like this Teal'c?"

Teal'c walked around the statue studying it carefully, "I am unsure O'Neill."

"What do you mean you're not sure…?" Jack stopped talking when he noticed Sam standing transfixed staring at the statue. "Ah, Carter, everything okay?"

Sam stood in a trance like state staring at the totem; she could hear something in the back of her mind telling her to beware and a feeling of dread becoming more prevalent.

Jack moved in front of Sam waving his hand in front of her face, then looked at Daniel who just shrugged his shoulders, "Carter come on snap out of it."

Finally hearing Jack's voice Sam's attention was brought back to the present, "Uh sorry Sir, did you say something?"

"Carter I've been trying to get your attention for a while now, what's going on?" Jack asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Oh, ah sorry Sir, I don't know what came over me but ah…" Sam cut herself off before she could make a fool of herself.

"Sam, you were staring at the statue, and we couldn't get your attention. Is there something about it?" Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Carter, but I do believe we have never been to this planet before, I would expect this kind of behaviour more from Teal'c than from you." Jack looked at Sam wondering why she was behaving so strangely.

"I would not exude such behaviour O'Neill." Teal'c answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, never mind Teal'c, so Carter care to explain?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but seeing this statue just give me the feeling that we should get out of here…"

"A feeling Carter? Well I don't think Hammond would appreciate us scrapping the mission on the grounds of a bad feeling. Unless Teal'c has any information to add," Jack looked at Teal'c, feeling a little guilty for having to wave off Sam's explanation.

"I do not O'Neill; I have not come across such an item before."

"Daniel, do you have any information about this statue?"

"Well, it's written in a language similar to the Norse language, but I can't make it out." Daniel continued scribbling down notes as he answered Jack.

"Norse as in Cimmeria and Thor?" Jack asked a little concerned.

"Well it's similar, but if anything was going to happen it would have probably happened by now." Daniel looked at Teal'c nervously.

"Well if they are the Asgard, we would want to meet them." Jack watched Sam scan the statue with a piece of equipment, "So Carter are you getting anything else from this statue other than that tingly feeling?"

Sam continued to look at her instruments, "Well it seems to have a very low power source, nothing near the amount of power the beaming object on Cimmeria was giving off Sir."

"So no danger of being beamed into a cave?"

"I can't be sure of that Sir, but Teal'c has been around the object for a while and nothing has happened," Sam told Jack not wanting to show her trepidation again.

"Okay then lets stay alert and head out," Jack took point, leading his team to their destination.

As they continued through the forest, Teal'c stopped suddenly and raised his arm signalling the others to do the same. O'Neill and Carter sank to one knee holding their guns up while Daniel went to stand next to Teal'c.

Jack continued to scan the area, "Teal'c what is it?"

Teal'c stood ready to fire his staff weapon and whispered to O'Neill, "I heard something O'Neill; I do not believe we are alone."

"Well don't you th…." Daniel started to say, when he suddenly froze then dropped to the ground, a metallic dart protruding from his arm.

Jack started firing his weapon into the woods and yelled for the others to take cover; he saw Sam and Teal'c do the same and managed to get behind a tree while continuing to fire his weapon. He saw Teal'c get hit by one of the darts, but still managed to fire his weapon. When Teal'c was hit by a second dart, Jack saw him start to waver before finally falling to the ground.

Jack kept his place fairly sure, he was out of the enemy's line of fire, while he kept firing in the direction he hoped the enemy was. He spotted Sam, she was low to the ground also firing in the direction he was, only she barely had any cover behind a small boulder.

Crap, Jack thought as he saw a dart hit Sam in the upper arm, but was amazed when she didn't falter and kept firing. 'Damn two down and one more than likely to go down soon,' Jack wondered how he was going to get his team out of this mess. He kept firing, hoping he was at least hitting something. Then he noticed that Sam had two darts in her. 'How the hell is she still able to stay conscious,' Jack wondered as he tried to spot anyone or anything that was shooting darts at them.

Jack was distracted when he heard a groan come from Sam and watched her lose her battle to stay conscious as she was hit two more times. Jack moved slightly trying to get a better view when he felt the sudden sting of the dart entering his arm; "Crap" Jack managed to say as his world went black.

**oOo**

Jack rubbed his forehead as he opened his eyes, "Oy, I hate this feeling," he looked at his surroundings, "Yep another, mission another cell." The cell looked like it was in a barn, metal bars, with the floor covered with straw.

Jack slowly sat up not liking that nauseous feeling from whatever drug they used. "Everyone all right?"

"I am well O'Neill." Teal'c informed him, from one of the two benches that lined the opposite sides of the walls.

"Daniel?" Jack asked looking at the man lying beside him, receiving no answer Jack shook his arm slightly. "Come on Daniel wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Daniel grumbled trying to sit up, "Ow," he complained when he felt the spot where the dart had hit him.

"Well I see you're okay, Carter how about you?" Jack asked looking for her in the cell.

"Captain Carter is behind you O'Neill, she has not regained consciousness," Teal'c informed Jack.

Jack turned around and found Sam lying on the ground along the wall, he shifted his position, reached over and nudged Sam's arm. Receiving no response, he put his hand against her neck checking for a pulse. 'Weak, but present,' Jack thought to himself.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked turning towards Sam.

"She's got a pulse, but isn't coming around. Damn I think she took four darts before she passed out," Jack said getting worried over what he remembered.

"Four, you're kidding right?"

"O'Neill is not joking Daniel Jackson, I pulled one dart out of you and O'Neill, two out of myself and four out of Captain Carter." Teal'c held out the darts showing them.

"Damn you think they overdosed her?" O'Neill asked, fearing the answer.

Daniel was totally puzzled, "Why would they shoot her with four darts?"

"Well before they got me, I saw Carter still firing when she had two darts in her, then I think she took the other two at the same time." Jack got up on his knees and moved next to Sam. He lifted her eyelid and noticed the pupil react to the light, "Well that's a good sign, we should roll her on her side until she wakes up." Jack and Daniel shifted Sam's position, making sure she was in the recovery position, so she wouldn't choke in case she became ill.

Jack got up and went over to Teal'c inspecting the darts he held, "Geez, I'm gonna have one hell of a bruise from that thing." Jack said taking one of the darts and noticed how large the needle part of it was.

"There does not appear to be any more of the drug left in the darts," Teal'c informed Jack.

"Too bad we could have used them," Jack ran his hands through his hair. He went over to the opposite bench and sat down so he was close enough to keep an eye on Sam.

"So Daniel any idea on who our hosts might be? Jack asked Daniel who was sitting at the opposite end of the bench.

"Well from what I remember of the…."

Sam could hear voices, they seemed far away, but familiar. No not voices, now it was just one voice, telling her to run, to get away now! No, it wasn't a voice, but a memory, a bad memory, a feeling of panic and pain, she had to move now; she had to get the hell out of there NOW!

"…but it's just really a guess." Daniel finished off his explanation.

"N…no," came a soft murmur from Sam.

Jack and Daniel turned to see Sam moving slightly and heard her mumbling. "I think she's coming around."

"Carter," Jack called out her name, shaking her shoulder.

"R…run," Sam mumbled, with her breathing becoming quicker as she started thrashing about, "get…away,"

"Is she alright Jack?" Daniel asked as he looked down at Sam, seeing her face contorting as if in pain.

"Come on Carter, wake up," Jack ordered, getting a little more anxious and shaking Sam a little harder.

Daniel looked nervously at Sam, "Why won't she wake up?" He and Jack moved Sam into a sitting position leaning against the wall.

"I don't know Daniel, but those drugs they used on us were pretty strong…"

"And Captain Carter received a rather large dose, due to her altered body chemistry," Teal'c interjected. "Whereas I have my symbiote to take care of the drugs affects on me, Captain Carter does not."

"Yea Teal'c you're right," Daniel sighed, as they watched Sam fighting a battle within her.  
"Come on Carter, enough of this," Jack anxiously looked at Teal'c then at Daniel, "I hate to do this, but it looks like it's my only option." Jack took a deep breath, just before he slapped Sam on the side of her face.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled stunned.

"Sorry Daniel but I had to, and it looks like it worked."

Sam was still trying to run, to escape from an enemy she didn't know, but made her feel such anxiety she's never felt before, the panic in her started to rise, then she felt a sudden sharp pain on her left side of her face. "W…what the hell?"

Jack kept a firm grip on Sam shoulder, "That's it Carter, come out of it."

"Yea Sam, come on wake up," Daniel added, not wanting to see Jack do that that again.

Jack could see Sam's eyes start to flutter, her ragged breathing started to slow down and there was a sheen of sweat on her face.

"What's…happening?" Sam asked as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus, feeling slightly relieved by familiar voices. "Sir?"

"Easy Carter, you've been out for quite a while; how are you feeling?" Jack asked noticing Sam's eyes were open but obviously not focusing yet.

Sam blinked her eyes helping her vision to clear getting a better view of her worried looking CO. She licked her lips, wishing she had some water, "Pardon Sir?"

"Well Jack I don't think Sam's quite with us yet," Daniel added sympathetically.

"Ya think?" Jack shook his head at Daniel for stating the obvious. "Come on Carter; tell us how you are feeling."

"Fine Sir, a little groggy but fine."

"O'Neill, I hear something," Teal'c warned from where he had been watching from the front of the cell.

"What, is someone coming?" Jack asked just loud enough for Teal'c to hear him.

"I believe so, O'Neill."

"Well it's about time. Carter do you think you can get up?"

"Yes Sir," Sam slurred and tried to move forward, only to find herself falling over and luckily being caught by Daniel. "Okay, so maybe not."

Jack shook his head, "Daniel stay by her," Jack ordered, then moved to the front of the cell to wait with Teal'c. The wait seemed to go on forever, but finally they heard the sound of a door opening and saw a group of four men enter the building. Jack looked the natives up and down, taking note that they did look human, and the four men were rather large, about the size of Teal'c.

"Well hello there, do you mind telling us why you attacked and drugged us, and locked us up in this cell?" Jack asked angrily.

"Uh Jack, maybe I should handle this, after all that is what I do." Daniel offered from his seated position next to Sam.

"Oh I think the polite introductions ended when they started shooting at us." Jack snarled, clenching his jaw, waiting for the aliens to reply.

"Perhaps they do not speak English, O'Neill." Teal'c said, sizing up their captors.

Without a word, Daniel got up and joined Jack and Teal'c by the bars, "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson and we are peaceful travellers, do you understand me?"

"We understand…what you are," one of the guards snapped as he stared at Teal'c.

"What do you mean, what we are? We are peaceful…" Daniel started again, but was cut off.

"Quiet! You will come with us," the first man ordered.

"Good job Daniel," Jack said sarcastically. "Look, our friend here is not feeling very well…" Jack started.

"She will come too, either you help her, or we will."

Jack looked at the menacing faces and knew he didn't want any of them near Sam, "That's okay, we can handle it. Come on Daniel," Jack ordered, as he motioned Daniel to help him. "Sorry Carter, but its time to meet our hosts," Jack and Daniel went on either side of Sam, helped her stand up each draping an arm over their shoulders.

Sam didn't like feeling helpless like this, but right now, her legs felt like rubber, and knew that without their help she would be flat on her face right now. She tried walking with them, but ended up being dragged. "I'm sorry Sir; I should be able to carry my own weight."

"It's okay Carter, your strength will come back to you, in no time." Jack hoped as he tried to reassure her.

They followed the four men, Teal'c taking the lead, with Jack, Sam and Daniel slowly following behind. Jack noticed that the men carried weapons that looked similar to zats. "So where are we going?" Jack asked, as he took note of the route they were travelling.

"Quiet!" the one guard yelled and shoved Jack in the back, causing the three to stumble a bit.

Jack glared at him, but didn't say anything, not wanting to put Sam and Daniel in danger because of his mouth. They found themselves being led into a large building, made from logs, as was most of the village. It looked like some sort of meeting hall, with wooden benches at the sides of the building leaving the centre open, with a built up area near the front. Daniel thought it looked similar to a town hall where the leader would stand and address the people from the 'stage'. The guards pushed them along so they were standing in front and facing the stage.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack fumed as his patience was being tested.

You will find out soon enough, now stay silent until you are spoken to," the large guard admonished Jack.

Moments later people started entering the building and taking their seats, for a large crowd, they remained fairly silent, just staring at the newcomers. Everyone's attention was brought to the stage as a man stepped out from behind a curtain. He was an older man, wearing what looked like a ceremonial robe and holding some sort of ornamental staff.

"Who have you brought before the council?"

"Lantus, we found these four in the forest, and as you can see they travel with a vile one," the large guard informed their leader.

"So which evil being do you serve? Lantus asked looking at Teal'c.

"I serve no one, I am no longer in the service of the Goa'uld," Teal'c answered showing no emotion.

"You are Jaffa, you are born to serve, what of these who travel with you, who do they serve?"

This time Jack spoke up, "Look buddy, we don't serve the Goa'uld, actually we fight against them, and Teal'c here has joined us in our fight."

Lantus looked at the four before him, wondering if they could be telling the truth. Then one of the guards spoke up, "Sire, this one took four of our darts before she succumbed to the drug."

Lantus looked at the woman being held up with the assistance of the others, she seemed too small to be able to take such an amount and live. He moved off the stage and towards the group, passing the Jaffa with a look of contempt. He stood in front of Jack, Sam and Daniel then activated his staff. A yellow light emanated from it. He passed the light over Daniel, then over Jack. He took a step back and looked at Sam's eyes before passing the light over her. The yellow light turned an orange reddish colour, "This one has the evil within her!" Lantus yelled as he backed away from them.

"Take her!" Lantus ordered and watched as two of the guards pulled her away from her companions.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled as she was roughly pulled away.

Jack tried to stop the guard, but was pushed and held back by other guards who were doing the same to Daniel and Teal'c. "What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"You tell lies; you travel with a Jaffa and the vile false god!" Lantus yelled back at Jack. "We do not allow the evil ones here among us; she will be dealt with as will those who follow her."

"I'm not a Goa'uld!" Sam yelled as she struggled to get away, her strength coming back to her with the surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Lantus yelled in anger, "Take them back and lock them up, but this one is to be questioned."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were led away first, the guards holding weapons on them to ensure their cooperation. "She's not a Goa'uld!" Daniel yelled as he was forced to leave the building.

"Look, I don't know why you think it, but I am not a Goa'uld." Sam glared defiantly trying to wrestle against her captors, to no avail as she too was dragged out of the building.

**oOo**

"Let us out of here damn it!" Jack yelled as he tried to shake the bars of the cell in frustration.

"This will not help, O'Neill." Teal'c advised Jack.

"I know, I know," Jack looked at their gear and weapons that were hanging on the wall across from their cell, "too bad we can't get to our weapons."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Sam yelled as she was being forced back into the building that held their cell.

Jack saw Sam being brought in and had to admire the fighting the spirit in her, "You okay Carter?"

Sam stopped fighting and looked over to her team in the cell; she felt a little at ease that she was at least being brought back to them. She was stunned when instead of being taken to the cell she was moved to the end of the building. Sam's eyes grew wide in horror as she saw one of the guards pull out shackles and tried to put them on her wrists.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched as Sam fought against the guards, only to be hit across the face and the cuffs placed on her wrists. The guard attached a long chain to the shackles, and threw the other end over a beam in the ceiling; then they pulled on the chain so Sam's arms were above her head and attached the end to a hook on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled, feeling helpless and anxious at what was going on.

"Look we can talk about this, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Daniel tried reasoning with the guards.

"It is no use talking to them; I am the one you will be dealing with." Lantus sneered as he entered the jail.

Daniel tied his best diplomatic approach, "Look, I don't know why you are doing this, but we came here in peace, there's no reason for this."

"I understand your loyalty to your god, but I cannot let you go on believing this vile creature is a god. I must show and prove to you that she is not to be worshiped so you may be free," Lantus explained. He turned to face Sam, pulled out a short rod, and then placed it against her chest.

Sam wasn't sure what to expect when she saw the rod, but had a horrible feeling things were only going to get worse. As the rod touched her, Sam was shocked at how much pain it caused and couldn't help but cry out.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched in horror as light came out of Sam's eyes and mouth and the sound of her scream was just too much to bear.

"Stop! Dammit stop it!" Jack yelled out in anger.

"Now, vile one, what brings you here?" Lantus asked Sam.

Trying to catch her breath and remain on her feet, Sam looked up at Lantus and was struck with a memory of being in this position before.

"Speak!" Lantus yelled as he hit her across the face.

Sam felt the blood form in her mouth and spit it out, before looking into his eyes, "We came here on a peaceful mission; we are explorers and seek out allies in our fight against the Goa'uld." Sam answered, only to have it followed by a blow to the stomach.

"You lie! You are a Goa'uld!"

"Oh for cryin out loud she's telling you the truth!" Jack yelled as his grip on the bars tightening.

Lantus turned to the cell holding the three SG1 members, "You travel with a Jaffa and a Goa'uld and you expect me to believe you?"

"I told you before; Teal'c no longer believes in the Goa'uld, he fights against them with us, including Carter over there. Instead of hurting her you should be thanking her for fighting them." Jack tried to convince Lantus.

Lantus turned away from Jack and turned back to Sam, "I must say you instil much loyalty into your slaves. We will see how loyal they have when they realize you are not a god."

"That should be easy, since I'm not a god or a Goa'uld," Sam answered angrily.

Lantus didn't know what to make of this evil creature, but he could not stop in his duty to free these slaves of their beliefs. He once again put the pain stick against Sam's chest and held it there longer, hearing her screams fade he pulled the rod away seeing that she had passed out.

"This is odd, normally the vile ones last longer," Lantus told the guards. "Put her in the cell, we shall continue this later," Lantus then turned and left the building.

The men watched as the guards unlocked the cuffs and dragged Sam's limp body to the cell, "Move back," the guard ordered. He opened the cell and the other guard dropped Sam inside, then relocked the door, and then they both left.

"Damn it," Jack exhaled as he rushed to Sam's side; he quickly put his hand on her neck hoping to find a pulse.

"Jack?" Daniel asked nervously as he looked down at Jack hoping for a good sign.

"It's faint, but it's there," Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Give me a hand Teal'c," then he and Teal'c moved Sam so she was lying on one of the benches.

"What was that thing they used on her?" Daniel asked out loud, wondering if anyone knew the answer.

"It is a Goa'uld pain stick, it is used for torture to inflict great pain," Teal'c explained.

"My lord, there was light coming out of her eyes and mouth," Daniel was exasperated, not believing what he saw.

Jack was kneeling next to Sam checking for injuries, he felt the left side of her face for any sign of a break. "Daniel, give me hand here, to get Carter's jacket off."

"Uh, why?" Daniel asked moving next to Sam's head.

"So I can check her shoulders and arms, I just hope she didn't dislocate anything from hanging like that." Jack explained to Daniel as he eased Sam up into a sitting position. They both worked together getting Sam out of her jacket then eased her back down. Jack felt down Sam's arm from her shoulder and stopped when he saw her wrist; it was reddened and raw from the metal cuff. He then did the same for her other arm and found her other wrist matched the first one.

"How are Captain Carter's injuries?" Teal'c asked, feeling his own anger for not being able to help her.

"Well I'm pretty sure nothing's dislocated although I think she's going to be sore for a while, and her wrists don't look too good," Jack shook his head, then placed her arm on her stomach.

"O'Neill, the device often causes burns at the point of contact," Teal'c informed Jack, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, I ah guess that makes sense, considering what we witnessed," Jack answered nervously, then reached for the collar of Sam's t-shirt and pulled it down far enough to see where the stick came in contact with her skin. "It looks pretty red, maybe like a second degree burn, but I can't be sure." Jack told the others as he let the shirt go back into place. "Honestly given the situation…"

Jack was cut off by the sound of a groan coming from Sam., "Carter, can you hear me?"

"Ah, yes Sir," Sam moaned weakly and grimacing in pain.

"Carter, I need to know the truth here about how you are feeling?"

"Well Sir, I've never felt anything like that befo…."

"What is it Carter, what's wrong?" Jack asked quickly.

"I was ah going to say I never felt anything like that before, but I remember I have."

"What do you mean you have Sam?" Daniel asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I don't know Daniel, ever since we came to this planet; I've been getting the sense of déjà vu; and memories keep coming back to me."

"Like being tortured?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir," Sam closed her eyes for a moment, "and that no matter what we say, they are not going to believe us Sir. Their hatred for the Goa'uld is very intense." Sam tried to sit up, grimacing in pain as she did. She was finding it hard to believe that everything could hurt all at once, and was glad when she felt Daniel's arm behind her shoulders helping her up.

"So any ah, memories of how to get out of here?" Jack asked getting up and sitting on the end of the bench.

"Well they don't seem to want to hurt us, Jack," Daniel answered first. "I mean, the writings I've seen are similar to those we saw on Cimmeria, and Thor's people are friends to all humans, so maybe that's why they aren't hurting us," Daniel theorized.

"Nice guessing Daniel, but what about Teal'c and junior?"

"Well on Cimmeria, they didn't kill Teal'c; they just tried to kill the Goa'uld, so maybe that's what they have in mind for Teal'c."

"You're guessing right Daniel? I mean if they kill junior, they'll kill Teal'c," Jack shook his head at feeling so useless.

"Sir, I think there's only way out of here," Sam said quietly.

"What's that Carter?" Jack said looking closely at his 2IC and seeing the toll the torture had had on her.

"From these memories I've been having Sir, I don't think there will be anyway for us to make it to the gate… but there is a ship hidden in the forest."

"A ship Carter?"

"Yes Sir, a Goa'uld cargo ship, I ah, remember leaving it here." Sam recalled trying to hide her embarrassment.

"So these memories are…" Jack started.

"Jolinar's memories, yes Sir."

"Look Carter, I know you went through a lot with that snake, but how can you be sure what you are remembering is…real?"

Sam let out a deep breath, "believe me Sir, I had the memory of that pain stick just before he used it, and it is exactly like I remembered it."

"O'Neill, when a Goa'uld becomes one with the host, they can access the others memories, so I have no doubt that Captain Carter's memories are accurate," Teal'c explained.

"So how does this information get us out of here?" Daniel asked.

"Well once we get out of here, the others will automatically head for the stargate, which is why we should head for the ship," Sam answered.

"And what about getting out of here?" Jack said pointing out the locked cell door.

"Well Sir, I think the only way is for you to kill me."

"What!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"Sam, you can't mean that," Daniel replied quickly.

"Captain Carter, none of us wishes to harm you." Teal'c added raising an eyebrow.

"I know Teal'c, what I mean is to make it look like you have turned on me, making them think you have turned on your false god. Then when they think I'm dead and come in the cell…"

"We take them out, great idea Carter, but are you up for it?" Jack asked, feeling a little hope coming back to their situation.

"I have to be Sir; I really don't want another session with that pain stick."

**oOo**

"I believe I hear someone coming O'Neill," Teal'c whispered.

"Okay, everyone take your place," Jack ordered.

Two guards were heading towards the jail to bring the prisoners some water and food, when they heard loud voices coming from the building. They looked at each other, ran inside, and were shocked by what greeted them.

"Let me go! I command you!" Sam yelled as Teal'c held onto her, keeping one arm around her throat.

"We've taken all we are going to take from you," Jack yelled.

"It's time you realize, that your kind will no longer order us around!" Daniel added, trying to sound as angry as he could.

"I can't breathe, you must let me go," Sam gasped.

"You will die at my hands, so all Jaffa can know what you are and be free." Teal'c proclaimed loudly.

The guards watched as the woman struggled for air, saw her go limp and drop to the ground, surrounded by the other three prisoners.

"Is she dead?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed she is," Teal'c answered.

"Well it's about time. Hey you, guard, get this piece of crap away from us, we don't want to be around her rotting corpse any longer than we have to," Jack told the guard angrily.

The guards came up to the door and saw the woman on the ground seeing a trickle of blood coming from the side of her mouth. The first guard unlocked the door, "You have done well, my friends and may have earned your freedom; but I am not sure of the Jaffa."

"What do you mean, he was the one who killed her, surely he's earned his freedom too," Jack declared noticing that the other guard stayed a safe distance away. "Hey, what do you think? Surely you must agree that Teal'c should go free, look what he did to out former god." Jack swept his arm out in Sam's direction.

The second guard came closer, and stopped at the edge of the cell door, still in shock from what he just witnessed. He watched his partner go to the evil one and then kick her in the side. Both guards were shocked when they heard a grunt come from the body, but the surprise worked against them as Teal'c grabbed the one next to Sam, and Jack ran at and tackled the guard at the door; driving him out of the cell both landing on the ground. Jack was throwing and landing punches, but the guard was also fighting, they rolled on the ground, neither one of them stopping their blows. Jack ended up on the bottom, with the guard using his weight to keep Jack down, and managed to get his hands around Jack's neck.

Jack struggled against the big guard, trying in all his might to get his hands away from his throat. Jack thought he was about to black out, when all of a sudden the guard stopped fighting and fell on top of him. "What the hell." Jack mumbled while trying to push the guy off him, then found himself freed and Daniel's hand helping him up.

"Daniel, what just happened?" Jack asked looking at Daniel confused.

"Well Jack, I thought you could use a little help, so I hit him with this," Daniel held up the metal cuffs that had been used on Sam. Jack just grinned and slapped Daniel on the back as they went to check on Teal'c's progress.

They entered the cell, seeing the guard laying on the ground and Teal'c kneeling next to Sam. "Carter, you all right?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Ahh! Yes Sir," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Think you can make it out of here?"

"Yes Sir," Sam grunted as Teal'c helped her to stand up.

"I am sorry Captain Carter, if I have injured you."

"No Teal'c it wasn't you, it was the damn boot to the ribs," Sam tried to put Teal'c at ease and accepted his hand to assist her up to her feet.

"Are you sure you can make it Sam?" Daniel asked with concern.

"I have to Daniel, we have no other choice. What about these two Colonel?"

"We'll lock them up; they should be out for quite a while. This should give us a chance at a head start." Jack and Daniel dragged the other guard in the cell and proceeded to lock the door. Then Jack and Teal'c went over to the wall and retrieved their gear; vests, packs and weapons. Teal'c kept Sam's pack, handing her the vest and P90. Daniel seeing Sam's predicament helped her on with her vest.

"So Carter, are you sure we shouldn't head for the gate?" Jack asked.

"Sir, that totem we passed was some kind of warning device, it was either activated by Teal'c or me, by now, they are probably guarding the gate, thinking more Goa'uld may follow us."

"Too bad you didn't remember this earlier," Jack said quietly.

Sam felt a little disappointed with herself, "Sorry Sir, but I just can't access the memories when I want to; I guess it takes something to trigger it,"

"Well let's get out of here, before our friends here wake up," Jack ordered as the others fell in behind him.

Jack cautiously opened the door slightly to check the area, when the coast was clear he signalled the others to follow. They made their way to the tree line without anyone seeing them, "okay Carter, which way?" Jack whispered.

Sam moved in front and started to lead them through the woods, after a few minutes she stopped and looked around the area, her eyebrows furrowed and she went into a deep state of concentration.

"Um Carter, whatcha doing?" Jack asked coming up to stand in front of her. He looked over to Daniel and Teal'c then waved his hand in front of her face.

"It's this way Sir," Sam said startling Jack, and acting as if nothing happened.

The others followed Sam, as she led them through the thick underbrush of the forest's floor, and over fallen trees, Jack could see the toll the trip was taking on Sam, as she kept an arm tightly against her side and her breathing was becoming heavy.

Their attention was caught by the sound of a large screeching horn, coming from the town. Jack looked at Sam, "Damn I guess they found out we've escaped, which means we should put a move on it."

Sam didn't like what she was hearing, not only was the sound of the horn putting pressure on her to quicken the pace, but now the Colonel was also telling her; she took a deep breath, but regretted it when it just caused her side to hurt more. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Yes Sir, I think it's just a little further this way."

"O'Neill, I hear someone," Teal'c whispered, pointing out a spot in the woods behind them.

Jack signalled everyone to get down; they readied their weapons and looked in the direction Teal'c pointed out. "Teal'c, what is it?" Jack whispered coming up next to him.

"I believe there are two of them O'Neill, I could hear them talking."

"Okay let's get out of here before they spot us," Jack moved closer to Sam, "Carter, how much farther?"

"I don't think it's too far now Sir."

"You don't think, you mean you don't know?" Jack whispered a little anxiously.

"Sorry Sir, it's a little vague, but I'm sure it's near by," Sam answered quietly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well let's try and find it quickly, before the village people find us," Jack signalled everyone to move out. Sam took the lead, with Daniel walking next to her and Jack and Teal'c bringing up the rear covering their backs. A few minutes later Sam stopped and gestured to Jack, who came up to her, "It's that way Sir, Jolinar landed in the thick bushes next to a small clearing, just pass those trees."

"Okay, let's get moving," Jack told the others, keeping his voice low.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled just before being hit by some sort of energy weapon, and falling to the ground.

Everyone turned around and started firing as Jack made his way to Teal'c, "Teal'c, are you alright?"

"Yes, I believe so O'Neill, my pack took most of the energy blast, however I do not believe I will be able to make it to the ship."

"Yes you will Teal'c, come on let's get up," Jack told Teal'c as he helped him to stand up and swung Teal'c's arm over his shoulder and began to help Teal'c walk out of there.

"Let's go people!" Jack yelled to the others as Sam and Daniel laid down cover fire.

Sam kept firing and noted that the Colonel and Teal'c had made it to the tree line; she heard a yell and saw O'Neill go down as a blue light hit him. "Damn it; Daniel go help Teal'c to the ship, I'll cover you then go for the Colonel."

"But Sam…"

"No time for arguments, go Daniel," Sam ordered and fired in the direction the shot came from, seeing a slight movement she aimed and fired. She heard a grunt and saw someone fall to the ground.

"Listen, I know you can hear me, we don't want to hurt you, but as you can see our weapons are deadly. I know your friend has been hurt, so why don't you just take him back to the village and let us go." Sam yelled, trying to give them all a chance to get out of this.

Sam was answered moments later with a shot of blue energy nearly hitting her, Why do they make me do this? Sam wondered, and then began to return fire, knowing now she was shooting in the right direction. Sam got up and ran towards Jack while still firing at the enemy, then slid down next to him.

"Sir, are you with me?" Sam asked out of breath.

"Yea Carter, I'm with you."

"Can you walk?"

"If I could walk, I wouldn't be here Carter." Jack huffed in frustration . "Look Captain, I want you to get to that ship and get everyone out of here." Jack ordered.

Sam looked at her CO in disbelief, if there was one thing she learned from the service and O'Neill was never leave a man behind…no matter what. Sam gripped her radio, "Daniel what's your status?"

"We're safe in the ship Sam, Teal'c helped me open the door, after I cleared away some of the overgrown foliage, if you hadn't told me where it was, I don't know if I would have found it. What about you and Jack?" Daniel radioed back.

"Can you see us from the door of the ship?"

"Ah, yea I can, I'm coming over."

"No Daniel stay there!" Sam yelled in the radio.

"But Sam, I can help."

"Daniel, with Teal'c out of commission, I need you to hold the ship and protect Teal'c. What you can do to help is provide cover fire while I help to get the Colonel to the ship. Just fire in the direction you see me firing….oh and Daniel, make sure you don't fire at us." Sam grinned so that Jack could see.

"Funny Carter, really funny; but I told you to leave me here and get your butt back to the ship."

"I know you did Sir, but I can't leave you behind anymore than you could leave anyone of us behind. Now if you're finished we have a ship to get to." Sam then radioed Daniel, "Get ready to start firing Daniel." Sam fired her gun in the direction of the enemy giving Daniel a direction to fire.

Sam waited, then when Daniel began providing cover fire, she moved behind Jack, threaded her arms under his, hoisted him up slightly and began dragging him backwards towards the ship.

Jack heard Sam grunt as she lifted him and began dragging him away, "So help me Carter, if you get killed because you're helping me, I'll have your butt in a sling." Jack was angry, but more at his situation of being helpless than at Sam.

"Well Sir, if I'm dead than I guess it won't matter what you do with my butt."

Jack couldn't see Sam's face but he had a feeling she had a big grin on it, and couldn't help but snicker at the comment himself. His grin was soon gone when he felt Sam fall backwards, "Damn it, Carter just go!" Jack realized that he was now lying on top of her with his head resting on her stomach.

"Sorry Sir, no can do, and besides we're almost there, I just tripped over a root, but now we are at the clearing so it should be smooth sailing from here." Sam was now breathing heavy, as she tried to get up from under Jack.

Sam glanced back and could see Daniel and the ship within meters; with one deep breath, she took hold of Jack again and with what must have been a surge of adrenaline, she pulled him the rest of the way. Daniel only stopped firing when they got to the doorway and helped Sam pull Jack into the ship, then quickly closed the door.

Jack didn't like being dumped on the floor, but he couldn't blame Sam for it either, "Now that we are safe Carter, I have a few things to say to you."

"Sorry Sir, can it wait until we get the ship into space? These people may look less advanced than us, but they do seem to have some superior weapons, there's no telling what else they might have." Sam explained as she moved away from Jack and to the pilot's area of the ship. She sat down and began looking at the controls, trying to remember, "Daniel, how is Teal'c doing?"

"I am doing much better Captain Carter," Teal'c answered from the back of the ship.

"Good, I think I could use you help up here."

"I'll give Teal'c a hand Sam," Daniel rushed to Teal'c's side and helped him to stand.

Teal'c was a little wobbly on his feet but was able to make it to the seat, with little help from Daniel.

"Good to have you back Teal'c; I could use a hand with the controls." Sam exhaled a little exasperated at her inability to remember how to fly the ship.

"It is my pleasure to assist you Captain Carter," Teal'c took the controls and began to power up the ship.

Sam could see through the windows that more villagers were closing in on their position, "Ah you think we could take off before they get here?"

"The ship has been dormant for quite some time; it may take a few minutes for the systems to come on line."

"Right, maybe I should take a look at the power core," Sam got up and saw Daniel looking nervously out the window. "Daniel, why don't you keep an eye the Colonel," Sam advised, and then headed to the back of the ship. Sam wasn't feeling at her best right now, but she didn't have the time to rest, she would have plenty of time to do that when she got her team to safety, right now adrenaline was her friend.

Sam closed the compartment holding the crystals, "Okay Teal'c I think that should do it, try and start it up again." She called out as she started walking back to the flight deck, steadying herself against the walls, and plopping herself into the seat.

Teal'c had the ship powered up, "We are ready to take off Captain Carter."

"The sooner the better, if you ask me," Sam replied as she watched the ship rise from the ground and the villagers stop in their tracks to watch.

"And good riddance to them," Jack sighed as he leaned heavily on the back of Teal'c's chair while still using Daniel as a crutch.

"Teal'c can you pull up the star chart, so we can find a way home?" Sam asked a little more at ease now that they were in space.

Within moments Teal'c and Sam were looking at a star chart, "So kids where we going?" Jack asked looking at it all confused.

"Well Sir, we are here," Sam pointed out, "and from the information we had at the SGC there should be some planets with Stargates in this vicinity. Teal'c do you recognize any of these planets?"

"I do Captain Carter, this planet has a Stargate and I believe it has been abandoned by the Goa'uld."

"Well that sounds like a plan to me, how long til we get there Teal'c?" Jack asked, now using both hands on the back of the chair to steady himself, although he did feel like he was getting stronger.

"The trip should take about a day O'Neill." Teal'c answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well I guess that's not too bad," Jack smiled, taking a step away from Teal'c to stand in the middle, only to stumble and regain his balance by grabbing the back of Sam's chair.

"Are you alright Sir?" Sam asked turning towards him.

"Yea, I'm fine Carter," Jack said with an odd look on his face, then lifted his hand from the back of the chair. Jack had a look of shock as he saw the blood on his hand. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and turned her so her back was towards him.

"Damn Carter, how long have you been bleeding?"

Jack was alarmed as he looked at along rip in the back of Sam's shirt. He pulled the material away to see a long ragged gash on her back.

"What?" Sam gasped, trying to look over her shoulder but failing.

"Carter you've got a huge bleeding gash on your back, and you didn't notice?" Jack asked with disbelief.

Sam didn't like the attention she was getting, "I just though I hurt it a little when I fell; I'm sure its nothing Sir, I'll be fine."

"Teal'c, I'm sure you can handle piloting the ship can't you?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

"Good, Carter you're with me, it's time for some much needed first aid."

"Let me help you Jack," Daniel offered, holding out his arm to assist Jack with walking.

"It's okay Daniel, I can walk on my own, the effects of that blast have worn off."

Jack waited for Sam to get up and follow him, "Daniel just stay here and help Teal'c"

Sam saw the look on Jack's face and wasn't sure what to make of it, he looked pissed off and she was sure she was about to find out.

"Take a seat Carter," Jack directed pointing to one of the crates in the cargo hold. He watched as she took her time to sit and saw how she was favouring her side, he then went to search their packs for the first aid kit.

"Carter, what's wrong with your side?"

"It's just a little sore from when I got kicked Sir, that's all." Sam answered, not wanting to draw any more attention to her injuries.

"I think I should have a look."

"That won't be necessary…"

"Ah ah, Carter, let me be the judge of that, besides, I've already seen you in that little tank top number," Jack grinning at her.

Sam just shook her head slipped her arm out of her vest and lifted her top to expose the injured area.

"Oooh that looks painful," Jack reached out and felt the area noticing Sam flinch at the touch. "I don't think it's broken, but you could have a hairline fracture…"

"As long as you don't try to put a splint on it, I'm sure it will be fine," Sam answered with a little smirk on her face.

"You know Carter; with everything you went through today I'm just surprised you're still on your feet." Jack shook his head, as Sam dropped her shirt back in place.

"It's not that bad Sir."

Sam watched as Jack got the first aid kit ready, "Carter, we have morphine here you know, this may get even more painful."

"It's okay Sir, since my encounter with Jolinar drugs don't seem to have much of an effect on me, it would be like taking an aspirin."

"Oh, yeah right," Jack looked down, remembering how much sedative it took to knock her out in the gate room,

"Okay then Carter turn around, so I can deal with your back," Jack eased the rest of her vest off and then lifted her shirt up and off her back. Jack started to clean the wound and could feel every time Sam recoiled from the pain. He didn't like to hurt her, but knew it had to be done. Finally, he placed the last piece of tape over the bandage and pulled her top back down.

"So Carter, about what happened back there in the field," Jack started.

Sam turned to face Jack, "Sir, I hope you're not going to tell me what I did was wrong, because even if you feel it necessary to put me on report, I still stand by my decision."

"Carter, I did give you an order, and I did expect it to be followed," Jack looked at her exasperated.

"You ordered me to leave a man behind Sir, and from what I've been taught in and out of combat is that you don't leave a man behind."

"Yea Carter, I understand that, but as CO it's my duty to get my team to safety even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it."

"Sir, are you doubting my abilities? I was right there, Daniel got Teal'c to safety, held the ship while providing cover fire, there was no reason to leave you behind."

"But you were, are injured Carter, saving me, may have made your injuries worse."

"By tomorrow, we'll be back home on earth and I'm sure I'll be back in the hands of Dr. Fraiser, and a scratch on the back is certainly far better than the alternative Sir."

"Yea, your right Carter, and by no means do I doubt your abilities, you more than proved today that you are fit for duty, although it may be a little while before Fraiser lets you back on the roster," Jack smiled.  
"Thank you Sir," Sam said with a slight grin.

"Okay for now I want you to follow this order, get some rest Carter, you more than earned it."

"Yes Sir," Sam said then eased herself down to lie on the crate.

Jack took his jacket off and covered Sam with it, then headed for the flight deck. "Daniel," Jack said giving him a nod to relinquish his seat to him.

"Oh, yea here have a seat Jack," Daniel grinned and then got up and moved out of the way. "So how's Sam?"

"She'll be fine, maybe a hairline fracture of a rib and a nasty gash on her back, but she'll be okay."

"Captain Carter handled herself most admirably today," Teal'c nodded.

"That she did Teal'c that she did. Now since Carter got all of us to safety, I think it's time we got her home."

"Yea Jack you're right, we owe her that much…and Jack, I'm sorry I had doubts about Sam," Daniel apologized .

"It's okay Daniel, not that she had to but I think Carter proved herself to everyone today."

"That she did O'Neill that she did."

**The End.**


End file.
